


A Portrait of Bellatrix Black

by Roseredsdesire



Series: Amaranth Series [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-29 17:03:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11445216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roseredsdesire/pseuds/Roseredsdesire
Summary: Bellatrix Black, so much more then the sadistic women, who tortured Hermione or the unhinged witch – who became the Dark Lord's last and best lieutenant. She was a sister, the eldest of The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, who became an instrument for his great evil. What she did, was strangely at first from love – though Andromeda's secret and Bellatrix's accident, would change Narcissa's life forever. Here is just a brief glimpse of the women behind the vail, behind the mask of hate, 'there was left just a splinter enough to love.'On the night the snatchers brought Harry Potter, to Malfoy Manor, Bella's world comes crashing down around her. This is the story of the child, tortured – abused – forced to grow up to soon and the love, for her sister Narcissa. (pairing Bellatrix/Narcissa.)





	1. The story of Portrait of Bellatrix Black

> _**The Portrait of Bellatrix Black**_ , has been in my heart for over a year, slowly - eating away my mind. Many thanks to all writers, of fiction that have came before mine and will continue this amazing Harry Potter Universe. Here is my interpretation, of the life of Bellatrix. It won't be the first, but I hope it'll shine a light on the women, who we've all been captivated by.

Interesting fact – **_Portrait_** – is a prequel to the **_Amaranth series_** , it's an AU. I wrote it to directly be read before or fallowing Amaranth : _**Animae Gemina - Book 1 - Chapter 8 : Amhran : song of The Winds.** _ But it can be read alone.

Given the pairing, **_Portrait_** – is rated E (since NC-17isn't a rating that can be given *smirks.*)

A special thanks to J.K. Rowling, for whom without, this amazing universe would not exist.

This story is definitely not cannon – you've been warned.

* * *

 

-Dedicated to Andromeda (bellamione17) you may have forgotten me; but your story The Poison of Lust – opened the door to many things (so thank you so much.) You'll never realize how much your story inspired me.

-the amazing writer (Sapphire Smoke's)'Toujours Pur's series is absolute perfection. This story completely - inspired me and I highly recommend it. If I'm ever lucky enough that she reads and loves my story, I'd cry happy tears.

And too Ivy – Sami – Emma and Juju

Summary : Bellatrix Black, so much more then the sadistic women, who tortured Hermione or the unhinged witch – who became the Dark Lord's last and best lieutenant. She was a sister, the eldest of The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, who became an instrument for his great evil. What she did, was strangely at first from love – though Andromeda's secret and Bellatrix's accident, would change Narcissa's life forever. Here is just a brief glimpse of the women behind the vail, behind the mask of hate, 'there was left just a splinter enough to love.' On the night the snatchers brought Harry Potter, to Malfoy Manor, Bella's world comes crashing down around her. This is the story of the child, tortured – abused – forced to grow up to soon and the love, for her sister Narcissa. (pairing Bellatrix/Narcissa.)

> _**Warning(s) lesbian/incest – somewhat graphic child abuse/verbal abuse/torture – crude language – and inferred desire for a minor.** _


	2. PART I:The Clock Ticks On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "She slowly ran her fingers through her sister's soft, wavy hair – that appeared kissed by sunshine. She watched her sister's eyes fall closed as she snuggled closer, innocent and almost pure. Something Bellatrix herself had lost long ago."

The wind has died and the chimes are still again  
The trees stand tall as they cover me in shade  
In the mirror a maiden stares at me  
As the secret fades...  
~Blackmore's Night

  
_There were once three sisters- all as different as they were bewitching. Yet, the darkness of their family's lineage – bleed through- darkest signature upon their innocence._

 _So was each child thusly corrupted – a smudge upon their virtue – which however small– would be immeasurable._ _A dark – secret locked forever away (the truth about the gorgeous brunette who's eyes – trapped you in a soulless storm.) A pool of emptiness – a raging storm of less and hopelessness._

_Here sisters – just three – in a family – of the noble - Toujours pur, learned themselves royalty. Here, within the massive grounds of this gothic brooding, estate –each sister's life was stolen._

_A life turned into a dark tragedy as each was forced to grow up all too soon. Bellatrix, Andromeda and Narcissa passively indoctrinated in the ways of The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. It was to be a shadowy and haunting childhood fraught with anguish, abuse, secrets - lies and neglect._

* * *

 

When Bellatrix was sixteen, her father commissioned a portrait to be created, one that would hang in the drawing room next to those of her parents, Cygnus Black and Druella Rosier. Clever, Cygnus – had a plan. A plan to rid himself of his deranged daughter, who stalked his halls. He'd use the painting to tempt all the eligible men (strong willed she might be – but her beauty – was legendary).

As a fidgety Bellatrix was forced to stand for hours and be perfectly flawless in appearance. As her family learned in the magic's- some spell could have been plumbed. Anything to allow her essence to be left (so she needn't have stood – endlessly.) Yet in such a noble pure blood family – Cygnus delighted in much different methods. It was his view that through GREAT pain – he could form his three daughters. A well aimed 'Crucio' aimed at Bellatrix would send her rigidly to the floor.

"That will teach you stand still" he'd say. He'd smile as he lend against the fireplace mantel.

He'd prodigiously keep his spell trained – not to kill or causing certain madness– but inflicting just the right amount of punishment for her short comings.

As was often true, Bellatrix would lay – on the floor - fighting (panting - silently screaming, her proud eyes holding something of sadness.) As with every gasp, trying desperately to throw the curse – blood gushing from her once sensitive eyes. Her impressive ebony curls matting and sticking to her face with scarlet furry. Her anger palpable, rising like smoke, a frightening deranged gleam strengthening to burn- each time her father placed her under his curse.

Narcissa watched, tears cascading down her porcelain skin. Shaking like a leaf in a fringed wind – struck dumb and nearly blinded. She wanted to cover her eyes, to scream but she was mute by the shear force of her silent sobs. As she watched again and again, what little she could change. Her sister's torture at the hands of her father, his laughter of madness.

Often it was, with a bored expression, Cygnus would drop the curse and Bellatrix would rise to stand dispassionately. Her mother would then be forced to cast a 'tergeo' to clean the blood from her favorite carpet, Cissy could hear her scowl.

Thusly it took three days to paint her portrait. As Cygnus would continually do the curse, every time Bellatrix disrupted the master's work. Over and over Druella was made to repair furniture – clean her carpet – fix her daughter's appearance as though an unforgivable hadn't been cast. She was livid by the third day. How could Bellatrix be so inconvenient.

"Oh my Bella…" Narcissa would be sobbing as she washed her face free of blood, as Bella had laid draped over her bed, exhausted. She'd rub soothing circles on her back, trying to be comforting.

Eventually the painter had gotten tired of being interrupted by both father and daughter. He'd begged the patriarch to do an essence spell, and he grudgingly had done so. Realizing once more his daughter enjoyed being recalcitrant and would continue the saccade until she was dead.

"It's okay – Cissy" she said - though, of course, it wasn't. A tired Bellatrix looked up at her little sister pushing down her own unhappiness.

"Why can't you just do what father asks?"

"And make it easy for that fucking bastard to marry me off?!"

"Who said anything about marriage?"

"Don't be stupid Naricssa" Bellatrix growled – though her face lost its venom at her sister's tears. "I'm sorry Cissy, oh don't cry please kitten."  
"Don't you want to be married?' Cissy – hiccupped, from the safety of her sister's warm embrace.. "I long to be a mother…."

"You're only twelve my love," Bella whispered in her sister's ear "how could you possibly understand – you've your whole life ahead. I've made it so-I've done it all to protect you."

She slowly ran her fingers through her sister's soft, wavy hair – that appeared kissed by sunshine. She watched her sister's eyes fall closed as she snuggled closer, innocent and almost pure. Something Bellatrix herself had lost long ago.

"But I'm not a baby, Bella" Cissy was protesting "Mother says I'm a young woman, don't you see how the boys stare at Hogwarts? Especially that Lucius Malfoy – he's always fawning all over me! Our age difference is only a number" her cross whisper ghosting across her sister's blushing cheeks.

As not for the first time, the proximity to her sister drove Bellatrix to shiver – fear bubbling up like poison. She'd shifted uncomfortably away – lecherous thoughts beat down by whatever last fatigue of reason she had. At sixteen year old Bellatrix knew right from wrong – she wouldn't cross lines. Not with her little sister.

"If ever I marry!" Bellatrix screamed, pushing Narcissa away –"I want it be my choice! And mine alone Cissy!" She stood up and pranced out of the room without a second glance.

Narcissa bit back another sob, her sister could be so volatile – she just couldn't understand. Yet, she was forced to concede that her sister was right. It should always be by choice and hers alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note : this story is completely finished *smiles* but I'll be separating the novella into parts :) PLEASE DO REVIEW and find me on Instagram her_pet_toujour


	3. PART III: The Devil Within

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellatrix had always fancied women – their curves – their lips – their scent- as she fucked them, their arousal honey on her tongue. They were beauty - that quickened her heart as her knickers felt a wetness trickling down her legs. It was pure lust. She'd had dozens (Emmaleen merely her longest.)
> 
> As she walked down the corridors, the girls and boys (whispered) wishing she'd desire them. Slytherin's were her favorite- though she'd tasted a Ravenclaw.

"When you think you're all alone

Seeping through the cracks

I'm the poison in your bones

My love is your disease

I won't let it set you free

Till I break you" ~Digital Daggers

 

_The sisters had once been so close – inseparable –in fact. They’d die for each protecting each other -Naricssa knew once Andromeda was completely devoted to Bellatrix, her older sister’s kept secrets whispering in the night. Together they promised to protect Narcissa from her father’s torture. They’d saved her innocence – against their mother’s neglect (caring for one another lovingly – beating back the darkness that sought to destroy them.) Yet childhood – never lasts – Bellatrix was the harbinger of their doom when she received her Hogwarts letter._

_It was an immediate change with the owl delivered the letter. A daughter of The Noble Most Ancient House of Black – was expected to be perfect. Something Bellatrix couldn’t and wouldn’t be, but she had to try for her sisters’ sake._

_On Platform nine and three quarters, she’d kissed Andromeda’s soft brown curls. “Keep her safe” she’d pleaded. She’d kissed her cheek whispering “hold her close promise me?”_

_Andromeda had nodded as Narcissa’s tears mingled with the rain._

_Bellatrix had held Naricssa just a little longer “I love you Cissy! I promise I’ll come back to you – listen to Meda.’_

_Naricssa could only hiccup painfully and reach her hand after Bella as the train speed away through the falling rain._

_Bellatrix wanted to be free. Yet she’d never be – in a furious feeling of betrayal. She’d watched her sister lost in the torrential rain, as her life slide away from her control. She’d never forgive herself, she solemnly promised._

_In the weeks following Bellatrix’s first weeks in Hogwarts._

_Narcissa faired best, she was blossoming at her mother’s sudden attention. She dragged her daughter to tea at Miss Odette’s tea room in Diagon Alley. She’d insist she dress perfectly and she’d watch as the other women in the tea shop looked on with jealousy. Mrs. Black was legendary her daughter’s beauty even more, she heard the whispers and she reveled in it. Her daughters were her leader to social ruin or success._

_Narcissa was the stunning beauty, that seemed almost angelic ---her eyes were such a clear azure, deep and sensual, liquid temptation. She was the beauty that birth marked. Her mother’s – golden child – now that her wicked sister was at Hogwarts. Her daughter could be their greatest potential – she’d make a fine wife and mother – she was groomed for it. Little twelve year old Narcissa was catching the eye of everyone she passed – even her sister. Mrs. Black was none to pleased when her youngest followed her sisters to Hogwarts. She was out of her sight-----_

_It scared Andromeda – the way Bella looked at Cissy, she’d noticed it during Christmas vacation. She’d noticed Bellatrix, her eyes nearly coal black trained on Narcissa. She’d been standing by the window the snow falling, little Cissy was spinning around, dancing full of delight, her hair shimmering by a thousand candles. She’d seen her (hungry need almost mad– as though their sister was something she needed to capture.) She knew it was morally wrong (though their family allowed intermarriage between cousins.) Anything to keep the bloodlines pure, the break down of sisterhood began that night._

_As much as she looked like Bellatrix – Andromeda (was an outcast among her sisters.) She loved and was loved-- but she needed to be free._

_She’d watch her sister’s interactions with a thread of jealously now. Once Bellatrix had kept Cissy away --- but now they’d snuggle on the couch, when her parents weren’t home. Her lips constantly turning up in a irritably smug manner, she was still a pure blood. So her presence was that of grace and royalty._  
_As she hid secrets too terrible to speak, behind a mask of steel. It was almost better to distance herself from her sisters (then watch everything deteriorate around her.) Even as she broke the chains of destiny (she never escaped the demons of her past.) The horrible truth of her sister’s madness._

* * *

 

 

> Monsieur Lestrange received snaps of Bellatrix Black in the summer before her seventh year. He was so delighted, what a match!? A marriage between the Lestrange’s and The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, perfection! Nothing could be better than the strengthening of their families blood bonds between the sacred-twenty-eight. Bellatrix and Rodolphus were enough separated that a union was acceptable. He wrote to Cygnus, putting forth a great deal of money to secure this marriage.
> 
> Money talks, but Cygnus wouldn’t have cared. He was just only happy that Bellatrix’s oddities hadn’t reached the Lestrange family.  
>  The Lestrange's thought as he did – blood supremacy was paramount and a good thing in such troubling times. Cygnus was only too happy to secure his daughter (to such a power name.) At the very least it couldn’t be said his daughter didn’t marry well. A few years in the Lestrange home, perhaps would soften Bellatrix. As a wife and mother; then too it would be good for him to be rid of her.
> 
> If it wasn’t bad enough now ---- Andromeda hardly ever came home and that Narcissa at thirteen was already so desired. He couldn’t keep the future proposals at bay forever.

* * *

Bellatrix flew into a murderous rage and was only talked from using an unforgivable by Naricssa. She’d learned enough to be quite vicious.  
“You shouldn’t lower yourself to his level” Narcissa reasoned “please Bella!”

“Fine – Narcissa” Bellatrix had fumed “but you realize, you’re shackling me – I’ll never be free – I’ll be just locked to my destiny - just like my sixteen year old self smiles back mechanically from our drawing room. Do you realize father cast a charm on it so Bella can’t even leave the painting? She’s imprisoned….!!!!?”  
“Maybe it won’t be so bad?” Narcissa touched her sister cautiously “the marriage won’t happen until you’re eighteen – you have a year. M…maybe you can change father’s mind? Or maybe you’ll fall in love with him?”

“So naïve Cissy!” Bellatrix shot a spell at her wardrobe exploding it. Narcissa looked humiliated.

“Stop thinking of me like a child” she screamed forcefully. Thoughtlessly crying “Expelliarmus” forgetting she’d be likely be punished by her father for doing magic outside of school. She was still underage.

“How dare you!” Bellatrix hissed as she watched her wand fly into her sister’s hand.

“I’m thirteen! DAMN it Bella, stop calling me naïve! (Stop trying to save me! I’m capable and when you’re gone I’ll have to survive on my own!)”

She stood there with tears streaming down her cheeks. “You’ll forget me eventually – like Dromeda’ her breath was coming out panicked “stop coming home. So stop trying to be so righteous Bella.”

Bellatrix sighed seeing her sister’s tears – feeling the guilt and pain that only she could deliver. As she fought hard to maintain her sanity against the rising tide of her own madness.

“Cissy, please kitten – I’m sorry. I just don’t want you to grow up. Dark times are coming – there’s a wizard rising that will lead us out of hiding. We’ll be in our rightful place once more – you’ll be a princess nothing less than you deserve! I promise you, I’ll fight at his side if it means I save you from this madness – father has given me.”

Narcissa ran into her sister’s arms dropping the wand in shame as she felt so alone. She wanted nothing more than to feel anything, but was so numb. Yet, she secretly wanted so much more this hug as her sister drew her close. Something Bellatrix knew and always resisted.

“Cissy you’re my little sister --- my sister --- please my love understand ---I can’t give you anything --- less than my devotion ---to ask for more is to drive me mad.”

Narcissa cried only harder, wishing Bella would let go---- let her in ---- take her away.

No----it wouldn’t happen today. _Maybe never._

* * *

 

_The year of 1968-1969 was the calm before a storm as the wizarding world – was soon to be fraught with a war that would break apart families. One stormy day it lead to an accident that would forever change Bellatrix Black. An accident that lead to her becoming the instrument of Lord Voldemort._

_Bellatrix’s last year at Hogwarts was a painfully happy one – she’d achieved Quidditch captain, (after playing six years) she was now a leader. A leader at the threshold of greatness – everyone whispered she had the potential to play for the Holyhead Harpies. Her teammates cheered their captain was the best the Slytherin’s had ever had. Even so the woman starring back at her from the mirror was not the woman she’d become – it broke her heart. Her father had cursed her entire future and to disobey was to destroy Narcissa and Andromeda._

_So playing for the Harpies would be that just a dream. She never loved anyone as much as her sisters (especially little Cissy.)_

_Little Cissy who’s marks were outstanding especially in potions. She and Snape had a healthy competition going – who would be the better potion master._  
_Bellatrix prided herself in teaching Narcissa everything - as with her OWLS – her NEWTS were nothing less than perfection – outstanding in everything._  
_Yet she’d never be able to use it? She wouldn’t have a career either - no she was to be sold to the Lestrange's as their son’s trophy wife._

_(A pure blood wife – a cow to slaughter – a baby machine. No she wouldn’t – she wouldn’t go down without a fight!)_

_It was then that Bellatrix started doing a lot of research in the restricted section of the library._

_Anything to distract from the attention Malfoy gave Cissy. It made Bellatrix sick, she was absolutely hostel. Whenever she could she’d hex, jinx or curse Malfoy (once she’d found a spell to make his hair fall out. It worked --- oh it had worked too well.)_

_Bellatrix was making sure her last year was legendary----her graduation loomed worse than death. Maybe Andromeda knew why---she’d once caught her making out with Emmaleen Greengrass._

_In shock and fear she had pushed Emmaleen away, giving her sister a dangerous look. As both girls watched tears cascading from the younger woman’s eyes. Bellatrix hadn’t felt any guilt then --- since her true feelings hadn’t been for her. Yet she was pure – so it seemed a certain waste to lose such a beauty ---Bellatrix thought._

_Emmaleen was just one of her scandalous conquests the eldest Black had won._

_Bellatrix had always fancied women – their curves – their lips – their scent- as she fucked them, their arousal honey on her tongue. They were beauty --- that quickened her heart as her knickers felt a wetness trickling down her legs. It was pure lust. She’d had dozens (Emmaleen merely her longest.)_  
_As she walked down the corridors, the girls and boys (whispered) wishing she’d desire them. Slytherin's were her favorite-- though she’d tasted a Ravenclaw._

 _So shameless, was Bella that she continued to fuck Emmaleen - it wasn’t love no – Bellatrix couldn’t love anyone but Narcissa. Why else would Andromeda – shun her? Look at her with such hatred? She must have known – Bellatrix reasoned that the woman she wanted in her bed – was her own sister --- Cissy._  
_Bellatrix was lust and carnal need (sex a gift from madness)._

_\----Andromeda was the perfect prefect—Narcissa the proactive innocence -_

_All too soon, Bella began her long walks to Black Lake (named for her family.) Anything to keep the nightmares and her own pain away. A decision that would change her life ---two lives - one stormy day (the day before her wedding.)_

_Slowly - Bellatrix realized her marriage couldn’t be helped, it was destiny – it seemed. She was almost thankful as it lead her to him._

_She’d returned from Hogwarts feeling almost lucid. Mostly in part thanks to her fiancé. He’d taken her to many late night meetings. (Rod knew Bellatrix couldn’t be a trophy wife and he respected her --- which surprised her. Respected her enough not to change her.) He’d admired her for years---he knew enough to (desired her.) She thought he’d helped her be free.----_

_Here among his friends she met a divinely handsome wizard, the one she’d once spoken to Cissy of. Never before had she been attracted to a man. No not his looks – the words he promised --- Bellatrix would allow a man in her bed. Not until she had too. He’d courted, her intellect and won her fragile trust. She felt in him, with him ---- she could protect Narcissa._

_He was be to be her dark horse._

_He looked into her mind and chosen her for greatness – Bellatrix thought._

_She wouldn’t be a wife or mother – she reasoned – she’d be his greatest fighter._

_What other witch could boast at eighteen that they’d garnered the affections of such a powerful man, Lord Voldemort. Rod had spoken to him of her dueling ability (that she could see the awesome power of at least one Unforgivable and could be taught to use them.)_

* * *

 

The day before her wedding, she carefully traced her finger along her portrait, the one that had caused such ire. Now it would go to the Lestrange mansion, like her life --- it too was to be packed up around her, a pang of pain stung her heart. Narcissa -----

Sixteen year old Bellatrix looked back at her – mischievously – she rarely spoke – if only to give a few torrid and lurid remarks.

 

> “Well we’re getting married tomorrow?” young Bella said voice more rational and steady.
> 
> “I am not you!” Bellatrix scowled – “I should just burn you.”
> 
> “You wouldn’t dare, I am you and you’re me.”
> 
> “You’re a shadow of the greatness of what I’ll become” Bellatrix laughed madly. “I’ll save myself through him –” she jumped up and down – her wand shooting off a spell that made the fireplace light with dancing flames. “I’ll save Narcissa the same fate we’ve been forced into. You wait and see?!”
> 
> “If you say so Bella” her younger softer self said. “Only we know the real reasons you chose this life – to be his loyal door mat.”
> 
> “SILENCE you fucking painting!” Bellatrix screamed insanely. “I’ll destroy you!”
> 
> “Bellatrix careful – don’t let the madness out to play? What would Voldemort say if he knew his bitch wasn’t any good to him?”
> 
> “FUCK YOU!” Bellatrix moaned, she took her dagger out of it’s sheath, she went to slash the painting who merely laughed.

  
“Bellatrix!” a panicked Narcissa yelled “Oh my goddess you’ve slit your wrist!”

Bellatrix looked down to see that she’d completely lost herself. Seeing her own crimson blood dripping languidly down her wrists she was filled with a lust as she rounded on Narcissa. She cast her eyes over her hungrily – those eyes – the way her hips swayed…..

Snap she felt her mind ---break a little.

“Bella?” Narcissa was panicked, the painting on the floor all but forgotten. As Bella’s blood cascaded onto it. “Oh …goddess…” she wept quickly healing Bellatrix and promptly slapping her. “WHAT the fuck is wrong with you?!”

“Language Cissy” her voice escaping seductively.

Narcissa found her hand held fast by her older sisters. Her eyes locked with hers and she tasted her own blood as she’d bit down hard. She’d never seen her eyes change color, her breath hitched.

“Do you want to know a secret?” Bella purred pulling Naricssa against her, reveling in the moan that escaped her innocent sisters lips.

“Mmmm?”

“That I want to fuck you?”

“What?” Narcissa, gasped feeling Bellatrix’s fingers squeeze her ass, she thought she should faint.

“Well I do…..you’re mine ----- you belong to me ---- only.”

“Bella….” Narcissa whimpered “ohhhh….”

Bellatrix didn’t wait for an answer as she captured her sister’s lips in a searing kiss. As all her mad thoughts washed away – (the kiss broke the spell.)  
She pulled away angry – seeing what she’d done – knowing she couldn’t this ever take it back. Her scream was feral and deranged. She couldn’t believe she’d crossed the line…

Narcissa stood her mouth slightly open….staring back at sister, a mask of fury, lust, passion and fear.

“It’s okay Bella….”

“Oh my god Cissy! The fuck it is…you’re my sister!”

“But I want ----I am yours….”

“Not Malfoy’s? Bellatrix asked cautiously.

“Goddess no!” Bellatrix …. “I enjoy the attention ----but it’s you ----damn it! I’ve been trying to get you to notice me for years! Now you’re getting married….it’s practically too late.”

“You’re fourteen Cissy! I can’t ….. I’d burn the world down for you…..in righteous anger ----I’d build a better world ----with him I will. We’ll make the world over. A world you can be safe in. I promised myself ---everything I do ---I do for you. But ----now I do it for him. You deserve happiness – I can’t have --- children – marriage ---not me! Not a broken excuse ----we’re blood you and I. We can’t…. I’ll go completely mad!” She begged for Narcissa to understand.  
Yet Narcissa, her fourteen year old self petulant and stubborn as she only cried harder. “You let me in then you reject me! You’re killing me Bella!”  
She was ---- she knew it. Bellatrix sighed and pulled her sister close kissing away the tears – she’d brought. “Okay ---- I’ll make you a promise, my beloved.”

“What….what could you possibly do…to heal the hurt? You’ve broken my heart!”

“If you still feel this way ---- at seventeen”

“Yes?”

“I’ll….”

“You’ll?” Narcissa’s hopeful eyes did it….

“I’ll give you ---- what you want…” Bellatrix sighed her blush racing up her cheeks, like flames.

Narcissa gasped – her eyes wide ---- “I…I…. oh?”

“We won’t talk any more of it…hopefully you’ll give it up…”

“I won’t ---- Bella…..I love you….”

“God damn it Cissy…I love you too” Bellatrix laughed at the ridiculous situation…. “come we’ll get cleaned up….then do you know what? Lets --- go for a walk? I can apparate us to the Black Lake. I like to go up there to think sometimes----“

Naricssa nodded --- smiling weaving her fingers with Bellatrix. _She wants to share something special with me---_

She pulled Narcissa toward the door.

Both sisters hurried from the drawing room - forgetting the painting as Bella’s blood soaked it and disappeared into the magic ink.


	4. PART IV: Warrior

>   **"Teach me how to fight**
> 
> **I'll show you how to win**
> 
> **You're my mortal flaw**
> 
> **And I'm your fatal sin"**
> 
> **Beth Crowley**

* * *

_Andromeda would have to take the secret to her grave she thought – what she saw (what she realized.)_

_She'd angrily seen Bellatrix touch Cissy kiss her – she was furious - and she'd followed them (hidden herself.) She'd watched as her sisters walked along the Black Lake, as storm clouds opened wide -torrential rain falling. She'd never realized how powerful she truly was until the moment._

_(The moment the dementors appeared.) Flying like fog in the wind._

_She'd felt as though all the happiness was sucked from her soul. She'd seen them then- making straight for Bellatrix. Who was already touched by darkness and couldn't produce the spell to save herself (or Narcissa.)_

_Her screams – were cut short, but they seemed to echo forever- Andromeda saw her sisters attacked by the specters._

_Bellatrix had thrown herself between the largest one, holding Cissy to her (her face pressed into her breast.) Narcissa was crying and the dementors began to suck the life from her._

_Andromeda could only gasp – "Expecto patronum" the spell they'd learned repelled dementors. She'd never cast it - her own fear would, lick her like flames. Tears falling quickly – a smoke appeared and then disappeared - as the dementors noticed her she yelled the spell._

_It was her love that made it soo._

_As she fell to her knees, a unicorn burst forth from her wand. It ran at the dementors, they dispersed at its light. Standing she ran to Narcissa, who lay holding Bellatrix (her eye's vacant and cold.)_

_Both sisters held each other -their cries drowning out the thunder._

_Dromeda would never forgive herself -but she saw Narcissa completely heartbroken. It was then she realized her baby sister was in love with Bella._

_She whimpered as she'd reached out and touched Bellatrix's (on the gruesome mark she knew belonged to him.) He'd already branded her like a prized animal._  
_As Lord Voldemort stood before the girls – he looked at Bellatrix with not a shred of pity. She was useless now?_

_But she was still alive (her magic had kept her safe– her madness -it had saved her). The dementors might have taken her soul-but they'd shied away from her broken mind. She could be made over -he could make her his instrument._

_He'd smiled at the sickly sight and the girls had shuttered to see it. He'd taken Bellatrix in his arms and turned to look at them._

_"It'll be alright" his words had sounded like death to their ears "I'll repair her -you don't need a soul to live. A soul is a fail safe and she'll be better without it anyway."_

_Narcissa had looked then upon him with her own version of devotion – but Andromeda could only feel hatred._

_Lord Voldemort had laughed "I can't let you remember this -obviate" he'd directed the wand at Narcissa._

_Andromeda hadn't waited – she'd grabbed her sister and apparated (she'd heard his screams before she'd arrived in the entrance hall of Black Manor.) She'd known she wasn't to remember either._

_That night fearing for Cissy's safety and what Lord Voldemort would do to and with Bellatrix (she ran away.) She never looked back._

_Bellatrix was married – but she came back different – wrong (the only ghost of her former self locked in her painting.)_

_Andromeda was blasted off the family tree – Narcissa was forced to marry the man her sister had avoided by running away._

_The painting was forgotten for years – it remained in the Lestrange's' vault. Bellatrix's blood staining the magic ink with her essence. Blood is life – it always has to be blood you see._

* * *

  _On Narcissa's seventeenth birthday – it snowed. She waited for Bellatrix to come – but her sister had forgotten her -she was deep in the war. Even as she sent a letter - a furious and heartbroken Narcissa let Lucius take her on a date. She never knew that Lucius had been intended for Dromeda._

_The war was a bloody one and Bellatrix was consumed by Lord Voldemort. The pure love she once had for her sister, gone with her soul, now replaced with a savage lust was left._

_Whatever dark spell he'd done on Bellatrix left her fully capable to murder without thought. She had a crazy madness that only Narcissa could reach through._  
_Voldemort had been right -you could live without a soul and Bella's madness had been born of torture so it was torture she desired. She'd given everything to protect Narcissa._

 _So Bellatrix lived in a nightmare she couldn't wake from (her sister's love - couldn't stop the screams. It was only in killing she felt she wasn't completely lost.)_  
_Hearing that Narcissa was to marry Lucius – she wasn't hurt. She had her Dark Lord now, and she threw- herself into the war with a blood lust (that lead Voldemort to know he'd made the right choice.)_

_Never had he seen a woman with such a thrust – thought there had never been a wizard as powerful as he. A wizard that could reverse some of the effects of a dementors kiss. She hadn't ended up in St. Mungo's (he'd repaired enough to make her fully functional – a puppet -for him.) No one was the wiser - she was the only woman with half a soul._

_Oh Voldemort was clever – he'd lied. The dementors had taken only half of her soul - something that had never happened before. He didn't know how that was possible…_

_But Narcissa and Andromeda would know it was from love -Narcissa protecting her (holding her safe in her arms) as the dementor tried to suck everything from the broken woman. Every hope -though Andromeda's patronus hadn't completely saved her (rather it was love - coupled with the abuse of her fractured mind—that saved her.) Bellatrix's soul was splintered. A little was left -just enough that love could still reside in her heart._

_As a well aimed "Crucio" fell from her lips only fueling a manic delight that crossed her face with a well timed smirk. He was awestruck - her devotion was absolute -she was his most loyal. He'd made her._

_To her he gave one of his most precious – things- a cup (more than what met the eye.) He treasured and used her whenever he desired, the once proud woman became nothing but a slave to his whim -his emotions. She was now completely his. She was content._

_She didn't – she couldn't remember – but he said he'd saved her. He'd told her there had been an accident that Andromeda had abandoned her to dementors. He'd said he alone saved her from complete madness. Bellatrix thus hated Dromeda with a passion and by an extension her daughter._

_As the years went by - the more destruction she left in her wake (the more lucid she seemed to become.) Killing filled her with her own sort of delight. As the love she had for sister struggled to break free of the bindings Voldemort had made._

_When Bellatrix – found out Narcissa was pregnant-something began to change._

_All who saw her fight –would be at awe- to her - fury – like a manic warrior she struck without thought – her only thought to concur – control – this was better than killing. She liked seeing their clarity dim for their eyes - madness she herself had._

_Then one night – she completely went too far-in her own blind pain (the night her Lord disappeared.)_


	5. PART V: FASTER

 

> **_"I can't see, cause it's burning deep inside._ **  
>  **_Like gasoline, a fire running wild._ **  
>  **_No more fear, cause I'm getting closer now._ **  
>  **_So unreal, but I like it anyhow._ **
> 
> **_I can't live in a fairytale of lies._ **  
>  **_And I can't hide from the feeling cause it's right._ **  
>  **_And I go faster and faster and faster and faster for love._ **  
>  **_And I can't live in a fairytale of lies."_ **
> 
> **_-Within Temptation_ **

* * *

_As his body was separated from its own essence -the spell he'd used to bind her broke -the last little part of her soul leapt to life. And so now she was torn._

_She'd forgotten she'd only wanted this life to protect Narcissa (and she hadn't.) She'd been forced into a marriage._  
_A war now raged within her (loyalty to her master –something that resembled happiness with Narcissa.)_

_Though she'd always remembered her promise, she never realized she'd been completely under Lord Voldemort's thrall. Now she wanted nothing more than to be with her sister._

_Time had tempered Narcissa and though it still hurt to see Bellatrix driven into insanity (knowing she'd lost the only person she'd truly loved.) She welcomed her into her home that stormy November Night._

* * *

"Bellatrix" Narcissa said coolly "what brings you to my home at such a late hour?"

"I may have done something – that I fear may adversely hurt us." Bellatrix sighed – pulling off her traveling robes.

"Us? Damn it Bella there hasn't been a us in forever." Narcissa said refusing to let tears fall. "Oh I see you brought that fucking alligator too!" Her scowl, quirked with a ghost of a smile, gone too soon.

Bellatrix frowned "I – okay – that's fair – you're right. And of course I brought Bitty he goes with me everywhere you know that. Cissy – I…." she trailed off.

Bitty looked up at the women, lazily his mouth forming a delighted toothy smile. Narcissa sniffed and then patted him, he rubbed on her leg. As he gave love eyes at Bella, it was true the alligator did go everywhere. She bit her lip - _to think, Bellatrix thought it was Voldemort's idea to get him._

No it was, she Narcissa's the idea of a perfect wedding gift. Since her sister wanted one so badly. But that the Dark Lord had overheard her thoughts and gifted it himself. It wasn't the poor animal's fault he even got along with Voldemort's snake.

"Go down to the kitchen Bitty," Naricssa drawled "have the cook make you something…" the alligator bounced his head up and down, turned and lumbered out of sight. "And stay down there!" Narcissa called "don't go upstairs and scare Draco!"

Bellatrix watched this exchange smirking.

Narcissa then turned her attention back to her sister's way of an apologizing. She scowled turning away from the comfort she'd once found in her sister's arms. "You forgot your promise…."

"Damn it no-I'm not good for you." ( _foolish girl_.)

"So you're here? Why…not to see my son…."

"I wanted to see you…."

"Why-now? What's changed - you've kept me at arms length for years.- Everything is hell-the Dark Lord is gone-maybe forever-?"

She'd begun to shake and Bella had wanted nothing more than to hold her. But her sister wasn't done.

"What will become of Draco...of Lucius….of me?" She glared at Bellatrix with more fire than she'd ever, now completely broken.

Bellatrix looked back and snarled "Oh you and Lucius? Hmmm is that all you care for?"

Narcissa fired up … "Goddess you know that's….not….my son comes first, now and always." She blinked back tears….

"You once loved….me' Her words cut off Narcissa.

"Beyond reason…" Bella whispered.

"Not once, I do….." Narcissa whimpered…. "always.."

Both women stared at each other so changed, they were now ghosts of their former glory.

Twenty-five year old Narcissa was if in fact more stunning than she'd been at seventeen Bellatrix thought and she ached to kiss her. She wanted more than anything to cling to something. She'd lost everything.

"Is Lucius home?" She asked instead….

"No… he's not and I don't even care…" She felt her heart racing and was losing herself in her sister's dark eyes.

Bellatrix reached for Narcissa, who wrapped her arms around her shattered sister.

"You'll never-I'm still so confused-so broken –but I know-deep down-!" Bellatrix wept. "I did it for you…."

"I know you did….I know why now. I understand."

"You forgive me?"

"There's nothing to forgive….I'm not a child anymore Bellatrix…"

Bellatrix laughed, it wasn't manic it was almost happy. "Cissy? Really…I know that…damn it.."

She didn't care anymore – _fuck it_ -she wrapped her arms tightly around Cissy and kissed her.

Narcissa didn't wait, she kissed her back with such passion, Bellatrix thought she'd go up in smoke. The blood lust was too much and Bellatrix pushed her sister up against the wall.

Her hands crawling up into her hair, she wasn't stopping this time-which was perfect for Narcissa. It was a long time coming but neither woman was letting this opportunity slip away. Neither knew what would happen with the sunrise; everything might have been broken beyond repair, so they'd go up in flames.

Bellatrix wasted no time in dragging the object of her desire upstairs. She pulled her into the guest room, she stayed when visiting, pushing Cissy down on the bed. Her sister looked up startled and her eyes burning with such a hunger, her own eyes had gone dark. They smoldered in heat that Bella felt burning her very soul.

"I want you damn it" Bella wined, all shame gone…

"Then take me, I've always been" Narcissa whispered, fearfully.

She needn't have worried – her sister was straddling her before she could say another word.

She could have used magic, but she tore the clothing from her shaking body. As Narcissa moaned, blushing and feeling her clothing taken from her.

Lucius had never acted with such passion and she was finding it hard- not to just cum at the sight of Bella. Her long curly ebony hair falling over her creamy skin at seeing her exposed her dress pooling on the floor.

"Oh….." her breath was stolen….

Bella in her bra and knickers, of course she'd wear black lace.

She reached a tentative hand toward her breasts that were practically spilling out of their cups.

"Oh you like that Cissy" she cooed "am I what you imagined?' Bravado or not, Bellatrix really wanted to please her sister. She was giving her everything she'd thought she'd lost.

Narcissa, heard her own voice from very far away "you're more beautiful - you're all I ever wanted…."

Bellatrix felt hot tears threading her cheeks, no one ever had spoken to her with such love as Cissy.

"Come here….please Bella…" Narcissa, said seductively "I need you.."

Bella kept staring at Narcissa, her body so much more than she'd ever hoped to capture. Her perfect breasts, demanding attention and she couldn't hold herself back anymore.

She was on kissing her again passionately – her fingers needing Cissy's breasts - as she was rewarded with gasps and soft moans. Never had she heard anything more beautiful. Crazy with her lust, she pulled her sister up and unclasped her bra so that her breasts, fell free, Bella's lips touch them for the first time.

Narcissa moaned louder and thought she would pass out - _is this really happening_ – her heart was racing.  
Bella kissed down her entire body, worshipping her in a way she'd never done with another – _would never_ (she thought-again.)

"Oh Bella" Cissy whimpered, her body acted on its own -her hips bucking up.

Bella knew what her sister needed -wanted - she breathed hotly against her sisters knickers.

"BELLA!" Narcissa groaned "oh please oh my goddess…..fuck me!" A blush – flushing her cheeks and her breasts heaving.

"Language Cissy!" Bella's teasing laugh – directly made contact with the cloth….

Narcissa was coming undone, she grabbed her sister's hair – losing herself completely.

"Damn it Bellatrix!" her panted…

"What's the magic word?'

Narcissa rolled her eyes and scowled. "Okay okay-PLEASE, fuck me?!" Her words falling from her lips irresistible to Bella.

Her now heavy breathing – pushing Bella to pull down the knickers. She was again struck with what her sister was offering her and she felt tears threatening to fall again. She kissed her cautiously and felt her sister come to life.

"Please now Bella -oh goddess…"

Softy, even lovingly something, she'd long thought she'd lost, she captured Cissy's perfect lips. As her sister's hips bucked into her mouth, Bella gave into everything she'd ever wanted. She licked her and swirled her tongue around her nub as her sister's soft cries intensified – they aroused her torridly. As she dove her tongue deep inside of Cissy.

"Ohhhh….Bella!" she moaned as her wetness grew and Bella devoured her. She thought it would sustain her through the long hard months ahead. As Cissy's breathing became labored, Bellatrix bit her lip and drew back.

"What the fuck!?" Cissy yelled

"Hush kitten" Bella felt her own heart thudding.

Taking a deep breath, she dove her finger inside, Cissy screamed.

"BELLATRIX! Oh my goddess…don't stop….faster….oh please….."

And Bella rambled a second and a third into her dripping sister. Pushing her to the brink, breaking her and healing her.

"Don't STOP!" her sister's voice sounded panicked.

"I'm not pet – I promise – I love you!" Bella said softly….

"Oh Bella….." Cissy's passionate voice nearly drove Bellatrix wild.

"Cum for me -my gorgeous sister -" Bella's provocative look, smirk and her tongue's return did it.

Narcissa let herself go …"BELLAAAAAAAAA" she screamed, her hips bucking up to meet Bella's moan again and again.

Stunned and blushing, Narcissa looked down at her sister's triumphant grin, finding herself smiling. "Bella…goddess I love you…."

"I know…I…." Bella said kissing her sister senseless again.

"My turn!" giggled Cissy her mischievous smile, mirroring her sisters moments before cutting her off.

Now it was Bellatrix's turn to blush at her sisters lecherous, smile - feeling her pulse quicken. Again she remembered her promise – she'd burn the entire world to save Narcissa. She'd do everything to protect her and Draco, no matter the cost.

"Narcissa!" a panicked voice yelled – Bella and Cissy stopped (Cissy in fear) Bella out of respect, for her sister.

She'd wonder later how she did that.

They could hear the hurried feet of Lucius, on the stairs, he was yelling again. "Narcissa!"

Cissy looked at Bella, their moment was shattered. Bellatrix was furious – _fuck Malfoy!_

"Narcissa!?" Lucius yelled again louder "where are you! Get up! Fuck we're in trouble!'


	6. PART VI: Don't Take Your Love Away

 

> **_"I am looking for an inspiration_ **  
>  **_And I think I found it in your heart_ **  
>  **_It's the kind of thing you get when you're not looking_ **  
>  **_It's the kind of thing you had from the start_ **
> 
> **_Put me inside flesh that is dying_ **  
>  **_A ghost that wanders without rest_ **  
>  **_Buried by desires and weakness_ **
> 
> **_Please, don't take your love away from me_ **  
>  **_Don't take your love away from me_ **  
>  **_Please don't take your love from me_ **  
>  **_Please don't take your_ ** _l_ _ove_ **_from me"_ **
> 
> **_-Vast_ **

* * *

Putting her finger to her lips Narcissa got up, throwing a robe over her naked body. Charming the love bites Bellatrix had given and the scratches, she blushed to see now in the mirror. It almost made her cum again…. _FUCK YOU Lucius_.

Bellatrix was no one's dirty little secret, and she fumed at being left behind.

"What do you want?" Narcissa's cool voice, made Bella smirk.

"Do you know what your fucking sister did?"

"Don't YOU ever-refer to my sister like that Lucius – if you don't respect her at least respect the mother of your child."

"Fine okay-do you know what Bellatrix did?"

"No I'm sure whatever she did for our good."

"Not ours – hers – fucking hell-she's screwed us."

"What-no-how?" "She tortured the Longbottoms they're in Saint Mungos, now they've gone mad."

"So….." Narcissa's voice betrayed a hint of fear "that's in her nature."

"The Dark Lord is gone -Narcissa there's no one to protect us -the Aurors are on their way now!"

"NO!" Narcissa thought she would faint…just when she'd gotten everything she wanted…

"YES!" he bellowed - "if she comes here turn her away- she's a liability - I won't risk everything for her. She's not my sister."

"FUCK you!" Narcissa screamed as she slapped him. "How dare you throw her to the wolves -she's all I have. I won't let them take her away!"

"It's already done," Lucius, fumed. "Her husband, his brother and Barty Crouch Jr –they're going straight to Azkaban…."

"You're abandoning the cause?!" Naricssa cried.

"He's dead Narcissa there's no point - I'm not watching our family burn down around us. I'm not watching Bellatrix drag us down too. I'm serious - if I see her -I will turn her in!"

Narcissa screamed tears falling freely "I hate you! Whatever respect I had -it's gone - love your son, for he'll be the last child I bear you! Do you FUCKING hear me? I'll never share our marriage bed again!"

Bella couldn't believe what she heard – her ear pressed to the door. She couldn't stop the smile spreading even if she'd tried.

A startled Lucius - attempted to continue the conversation – but Naricssa rushed back to Bellatrix and slammed the door locking it.

"Muffliato!" Narcissa said, wand in hand as soon as she'd re-entered the bedroom. "Bellatrix I won't let him turn you in! I'll hide you - I'll get Draco we can leave - I'll run away with you!'

Bellatrix sighed, she'd known her sister would say something like that-"I can't ask that of you…."

"You're not asking -I'm offering my love" Narcissa said kissing her sister.

"I know…" Bellatrix said softy pushing her back to hold her tightly. "I know this - but I'd never - change your life -I'm not sorry for what I did. I'll take the consequences - he isn't gone Cissy! He'll be back - he'll reward me - for never losing faith."

Narcissa wanted to say something but her sister was deep in denial.

"So you're just going to hand yourself over?"

"FUCK THAT! No …." Bellatrix laughed – her madness leaking through her beautiful smirk. "I'm going to go find Barty and my stupid git of a husband and brother-in-law, they may die - but I intend to live!" She kissed Cissy again "I'll go on frightening until they've caught me or I've killed everyone who seeks to take my freedom. We'll go looking for Our Lord, Cissy we'll find him….I promise!"

Narcissa started to cry again.

"No-please kitten don't! I'll come back to you - I promise! I'll always find you and Draco. I'll bring him back and we'll win this war!'

Narcissa nodded maybe her sister was right. "Mmm okay?' she said hesitantly "please please Bella come back! I don't care what happens to Lucius at this point. He's betrayed you! But just come back for me and Draco, I want you. I know it's probably stupid - but I'll leave him - I'll come live with you."

Bellatrix's smile warmed her heart "yes Cissy okay! Yes, when I get back, I'll help you! We'll be together again I promise. As you are mine and mine ALONE! We'll raise Draco together. He'll be perfectly spoiled! I don't care I'll convince Lord Voldemort; convince him I'm better now for how I feel for you."

She quickly hugged her sister, kissing her once more - "I love you Narcissa! I'm so sorry. I ever forgot I'm promising you I'll come back!"

Narcissa bit back a sob as her words, echoed back to her "I love you too…."

As Bellatrix apparated and was gone.

* * *

_Time has a way of blurring the lines of a story as December brought with it frigid snow, Narcissa's heart shattered with the words her sister had been captured._

_It was on the front of the Daily Prophet, Christmas Eve._

_She'd been feeding Draco and upon seeing it she'd dropped the bowl. It had broken and Dobby had come running. He'd helpfully cleaned up the mess and asked if she'd needed anything._

_"No" she'd moaned what she did he couldn't give her._

_Lucius had been pleased he'd wanted to celebrate, he'd bought her an expensive necklace. She'd never worn it. She'd refused to come from her room, so struck with grief knowing it would be years; before they'd let her visit Bella._

_She'd hoped to at least see her trial, but Lucius locked her into her room and spelled it. He'd threated Dobby – he'd taken Draco to his mother's._

_All she had was the picture from the trial (her dear sister like a queen on her thrown- smirking and laughing with mirth.)_

_Many seasons would pass as Narcissa's heart turned to stone without Bellatrix. (She was never able to separate from the marriage she hated). She wrote letter after letter asking to for Bella (but she got no response.)_

_As Lucius took another pure blood lover but she didn't care._

_As she knew both her sisters were gone beyond her reach. It would be a betrayal to Bellatrix to go to Andromeda so Cissy became the best mother she could. It was all she had left._

_On Draco's fourth birthday she finally got a response, she couldn't have known it was Lucius that had prevented her letters from being sent. This last letter had gotten passed him and now she held it in her hands._  
_It clearly said she could visit Bellatrix for one hour on the first of every month (between the times of nine am to two pm respectfully.) She was furious that she'd missed her chance in June but she at least had a chance for July._

_She never told Lucius and she made Dobby promise he'd never reveal the secret of where she went every month. That'd she'd brave the trip across the north sea - to the secluded island._

_She'd never been more afraid but she always went. She'd sit outside Bellatrix's prison door and she'd try and reach her. Sometimes Bella would react screaming at her - terrible things. Then Narcissa would cry and flee -but she'd be back the next month. Sometimes she'd sit and laugh manically -teasing her and laughing at her pain._

_The devil within._

_Narcissa never knew how she'd find her sister - but with each passing year (the woman she had fallen in love with was taken from her again.)_

_As Draco got older it was more impossible not to be missed - even so she tried as much as she could. Later Narcissa would say; the happiest moment was the day her son got his letter._

* * *

Eleven year old Draco could already fly - had mastered some simple wandless magic. He was more a Black than a Malfoy. She'd taught him in secret, he was her only joy. She couldn't have been more proud - she only wished she could have shielded him from his father's abuse.

On September 1st 1991 – Narcissa hugged her son goodbye.

"I'm so proud of you -" she'd whispered "I love you so much…"

Her once sweet little boy had resisted her hug -"I know mother" he'd muttered. Seeing her sadness he'd hugged "I love you too."

He'd climbed onto the scarlet Hogwarts Express waving from a window.

Narcissa had watched with tears cascading down her cheeks.


	7. PART VII: Army of Dolls

 

> _**Do you want me, do you want me** _  
>  _**To break the paradigm?** _  
>  _**These rules were made by us, they break you up inside** _  
>  **_They will break you down_ **
> 
> **_-Delain_ **

* * *

  _Time is said to heals all wounds - but it's a lie. As Narcissa watched her husband's attempts to corrupt her sweet child. He was to be a perfect copy of Lucius-he was becoming all Malfoy._

_As 1993 arrived, Narcissa was drinking her tea at the table -it had been awhile since she'd been shocked by a headline._

_So when she saw the Daily Prophet that day -she'd nearly choked. Her cousin had escaped Azkaban -goddess forbid he help Bellatrix he'd fled and Narcissa was inconsolable._

* * *

"I was wrong' Lucius said in the summer of 1994 'he wasn't gone at all."

Narcissa had been working the garden, something her husband looked down on her for. "Huh?"

"The Dark Lord Narcissa he's coming."

Narcissa had bit back a scream – whether it was out of delight or fear she didn't know. "Are you going back to him?"

Lucius had nodded – he'd looked a little sick.

Narcissa had hidden a smirk - Lord Voldemort would likely free the Death Eaters from Azkaban. Bellatrix would be coming home (the only question was when.)

* * *

As summer faded away – like the innocence of youth Narcissa again went to visit Bellatrix. For the first time in years - her sister actually seemed slightly lucid.

"He's coming" she'd squealed.

Narcissa watched as her sister pointed to her Dark Mark, it didn't look as faded.

"Cissy" she whispered passionately "he was never gone. I told you" she giggled. Soon her eyes had lost their spark as she fell back into madness.

As she'd left her sister had screamed "POTTER, will die!" gleefully.

A chill had crawled up spine, Narcissa was incredibly upset, her sister was talking about murdering again. He was only a boy after all a boy like Draco (his age even.) Did he really have to die?

It would be still years before she'd have to ask this of herself seriously.

* * *

_Narcissa knew the truth - Harry Potter was no liar - the Diggory boy's death was no accident. It was, of course - Lord Voldemort. Obviously, how stupid could the Ministry be…_

_Lucius began to panic as the mark got darker all through the fall. In the winter of 1995 she couldn't help regaining her old spark. Ah-(perhaps Voldemort would punish her husband.)_

_So as the Triwizard Tournament had ended she'd gleefully watch Lucius apparate to the Dark Lord. When he'd come back he was muttering madly to himself "he is only pretending to be lenient."_

_Narcissa hide her smile – Bellatrix would be home soon - maybe it was naïve, but she still planned to leave Lucius._

* * *

The summer passed quickly for Narcissa, she was fraught with keeping the pure blood wife persona alive. As she still snuck away to give her sister treats and Bellatrix tried to converse with her, as thanks. She'd watch her sister pace in her cage and mutter (obscenities).

In early fall -she'd screamed "When is he going to get me out of here?"

Narcissa felt tears pricking her eyes. She didn't know, Lord Voldemort had already seen Lucius numerous time. The only good thing was that he was so paranoid he was starting to lose his hair.

He'd begun charming it with some spell or whatnot. She only realized the truth when she'd walked in on him one morning to yelling.

Bellatrix screeched "he's fucking meeting with your scum of a husband. But he won't break me out of here!?"

Narcissa chewed her bottom lip and tried to talk soothingly to her sister, but Bellatrix was so distraught she receded back to madness. She watched as she rocked back and forth cooing to her finger nails.

* * *

"When do you think, he's going to break Bellatrix out?" Narcissa asked over Halloween dinner.

"That fucking cunt?"

Narcissa had sent a exploding jinx to shatter his nose. "HOW DARE YOU!"

"What's your fucking issue Narcissa!" Lucius said as he healed his nose. "You care too much! She'd let you die; if it was a choice between you and our Lord."

Narcissa had forced a snarl from between her lips. "I'm so glad Draco isn't here to see this…"

"Fucking bull" Lucius laughed choosing to answer her previous statement "want me to ask him? Do you?!"

Narcissa glared at him.

"What?! Seriously? Do it yourself if you have a death wish…."

* * *

_It snowed early that year, Narcissa felt the shift the balance of power tipping (it felt like before.) A war was coming._

_She wrote to Draco and told him she'd visit him at Hogwarts that year for Christmas. She didn't want him wrapped up in the business of the Dark Lord._

_Lucius proclaimed that Lord Voldemort was going to start using their home as headquarters, she'd been furious but couldn't do a thing._

_As the New Year 1996 arrived Bellatrix was especially excited "he's on the move" she cooed "he's coming-at last."_

_It was with a racing heart that she read the headlines January 13th she'd been drinking tea and promptly broken this cup too. Bella was coming, her heart whispered softly._

* * *

"How dare you!" she spit venomously, sending a well aimed jinx at Bellatrix.

They'd just returned from Spinners End.

"Take it easy Cissy!" Bella snickered "you can't save him. The Dark Lord's word is law….sweetiee" she cooed "come you must know that?"

"But he's my son."

"You can't stop it," Bellatrix's voice softened a little "this is a sacrifice he's willing to make. I'm proud of him, even though he isn't mine. I never expected a son of his to save our family honor!" She laughed manically. "He's stepping up unlike Lucius. I'm glad he's in Azkaban and I know you are too."

Narcissa stood tears running down her cheeks -

"Cissy" Bellatrix tried to hug her sister, but she pushed her off… "I don't like it but you did your best. You got Snape to help! For fucks sake an Unbreakable Vow?!"

She shivered in disgust. "I fear you'll die, how stupid, this won't save Draco, Snape is a traitor." She paced back and forth across the rug, her nails digging into her hands. "I shouldn't have mocked him! Now you're in as much danger as Draco, maybe more. If the Dark Lord hears,if he…."

"No just stop!" Narcissa wailed.

"I have faith in him, okay -" Bella stopped and touched Narcissa's cheek.

Narcissa was startled to see something that looked like love in her eyes. "I'm not leaving it up to that man. Look Cissy I'll even train Draco. I'll teach him to protect himself. I don't trust Snape, but I know you do, I'll give him lessons?! Fucking just please stop crying! You're hurting my ears."

"REALLY?!" Narcissa snarled. "oh heaven forbid your ears!"

"Narcissa" Bellatrix sighed "it was a joke I haven't lost everything. I'm surprised but I haven't. "She smirked "I feel a lot like my old self."

"But….that's what I'm afraid of….." Narcissa moaned.

"Mmmm" Bella stalked closer wrapping her arms around her again; there was lust in her eyes. Narcissa froze and her breathing frenzied, her eyes locking with her sisters. "I thought you liked - lil old me?"

"I love," (her words were cut short by Bellatrix's finger to her lips.)

She stared into the darkening eyes of her sister and giggled. "Oh I see Cissy." She captured her lips then in a mind blowing kiss as she pushed Narcissa against the wall. "I'll make you forget your worries - then? Mmmm' key pet?"

Naricssa moaned as Bellatrix apparated them into her bedroom.

Bellatrix had conveniently shut Narcissa up for a while.


	8. PART VII: Fleurs du Mal

 

> **_"Is it you I keep thinking of?_ **  
>  **_Should I feel like I do?_ **  
>  **_I've come to know that I miss your love_ **  
>  **_While I'm not missing you_ **  
>  **_We run_ **  
>  **_Til it's gone_ **
> 
> **_Et les fleurs du mal_ **  
>  **_Won't let you be_ **  
>  **_You hold the key to an open door_ **  
>  **_Will I ever be free?"_ **
> 
> _**\- Sarah Brightman** _

* * *

  _The war was not going well - Narcissa knew it -Bellatrix knew it._

_Draco might have fixed the vanishing cabinet (Snape might have killed Dumbledore.) However it was with horror that Bellatrix saw her once strong lord (losing his cool all too often.)_

_Bellatrix had delighted, as she'd shot the Dark Mark into night sky - over Hogwarts. She'd been so proud of Draco she'd even kissed him. It didn't matter that he couldn't do it - Snape had stepped up - had done it. The vow was complete and Narcissa was pleased her son hadn't taken a life._

_Yet with Potter completely in the wind - him (and the fucking mudblood and blood-traitor) she was starting to feel -frustrated. She like a snake ready to strike -fucking her sister could only sate her thirst it couldn't quench the desire to inflict pain._

_Even so she enjoyed it so much - whenever Voldemort wasn't attentive she'd capture those forbidden lips – push inside of her dripping sister -listen to her screams and moans of pleasure. She'd even begun to indulge and let Narcissa pleasure her._

* * *

"Oh CISSSY!" Bellatrix, felt her release at her sister's tongue-it rolled from her an orgasm that her sister, continued by thrusting three fingers inside. "FUCK CISSY!" she ground her hips up into her sister's hand and lips. "DON'T STOP!" Narcissa didn't…

As her sister's second orgasm made white sparks explode behind her eyes. Narcissa licked her fingers clean and giggled. She leaned down to kiss her sister -then stopped.

"Wait?! Do you hear that?" She muttered….

"No" her sister said languidly, her head hitting the pillow.

"Ugh -I do" Narcissa said pulling her dressing gown around her….shivering, embarrassment making her stomach churn.

"I'm going to take a shower…." Bellatrix chuckled "you're hopeless - we cast 'Muffliato' no one heard us….gosh Cissy." She stood up and let her hand rest on her hip suggestively, "coming?"

"Not tonight" she said thoughtfully "I just need -I don't know I am going downstairs for a bit" she said turning to leave.

"But…but.." her sister pouted.

"Stop with the puppy eyes" Cissy purred "I'm going downstairs" she swished from the room fully dressed. Only leaving the scent of her perfume and arousal…

_Fucking Cissy..._

* * *

_That was the night, the snatchers brought Harry Potter._

_That was the night - Bellatrix's allegiance changed -it didn't matter who won the war (just that she, Cissy and Draco survived.)_

_She'd delighted as she'd tortured the mudblood-watching her tears (hearing her screams) she'd practically gotten off on it._

_"Crucio! Crucio!" she'd screamed again and again - completely lost in the haze of her arousal - at just feeling her thrashing below._

_"Please no-stop" the girl had screamed._

_Narcissa had watched -her sister's sanity was cracking -she'd wanted to stop it. (But she'd held Draco in her arms) protecting him-shielding him. "Don't look….." she'd whispered._

_She didn't know if he'd heard._

_Narcissa -would remember -the child's screams for the rest of her life._

_Draco's eyes were frightened "mother?!"_

_"Stop please!" the girl pleaded. (How she had words or thoughts Narcissa didn't know.) She was so brave._

_"Shut up you filthy mudblood!" Bellatrix screeched, enjoying the sound of her voice mingling with the child's._

_Now Bellatrix had cut into her arm and the child had nearly passed out. She'd stopped thrashing and accepted the knife._

_It was that -Narcissa knew that saved her._

_The fight gone out of her Bellatrix quickly would have lost interest._

_But then the fight had broken out and any compassion was gone as Narcissa knew she had to protect her family. Always - 'forgive me' she whispered softly._

_Bellatrix's screams echoed off the walls -as she threw her cursed dagger._

* * *

Naricssa had stood shock in her eyes - fear licking at her heart.

She'd grabbed Draco and said "run my love."

He'd looked at her questing "please sweetheart -go." Still he hadn't moved -

"Stupid boy!" Bellatrix giggled "she's trying to protect you! Now go…."

Narcissa didn't correct her and Draco looked panicked –tears in his eyes.

"I won't leave you mother."

"Just go…." Narcissa wept "when he comes you can't be here -he'll kill you."

Lucius sighed for once he stopped to think and nodded "go son, do as your mother asks."

Draco stood mutely as he turned on the spot, his heart breaking _fucking POTTER_!

Narcissa turned to Bellatrix, "why?"

"It's my nature darling" Bella snickered "come on you know …..I am mad."

"Well what now?" Lucius said.

"He's coming dearie" Bellatrix said losing a little of her madness for once. "I'll take the punishment. She broke into my vault. Fuck knows how….I'll take it…don't worry Cissy. I'll protect you." She turned to Lucius "for Draco's sake I'll spare you too.." and with that she touched her mark.

* * *

_The blood ran dark crimson in the drawing room that day. Bellatrix had tried to spare her sister, but Voldemort had seen through this mercy and nearly tortured Narcissa to death._

_Bellatrix's finger had grazed her mark and without much disbelief her Dark Lord had appeared. He'd taken in the state of the room and frowned. He'd almost looked human with a certain amount of confusion on his snake face._

* * *

"What has happened?" he asked Bellatrix divulging a slight curiosity.

"It wasn't her fault" Narcissa whispered.

"I disagree!" Lucius said savagely. "It was her pride - that let Potter escape."

'POTTER!' Voldemort's voice like thunder.

Narcissa turned to her husband with shock and anger.

The rage that exploded, caused a mirror to shatter – cutting Narcissa's cheek.

Bitty, who had been hiding in the corner bared his teeth and went to stand by Bellatrix and Narcissa sensing a fight. He growled at Nagini - who hissed.

Bella touched the blood on her sister's face, her face was a mask of fury.

"Well Bellatrix, what is this?" Voldemort lisped "compassion? I thought I taught you better."

"She's my sister, my lord" her voice cut through the silence like a knife.

"True….." He inclined his head, mocking her "Naricssa step forward." He said smirking.

Narcissa felt her sister's fingers fall from her own, she didn't look back.

"CRUCIO" it was a silent, curse of a soulless man.

Narcissa fell to the floor, she gasped, she felt her bones breaking she was dying. All she could see was red, though she heard a scream, as her skull cracked again and again on the floor. Her hair was drenched in tears and blood. _Draco -Bellatrix..._

 _Fight - fight_ her mind screamed - _you need to survive. S_ he clung onto something big and bulky that felt like an anchor to her stopped her from moving - but the pain was splitting her sanity.

"NO STOP!" Bella screamed again and again.

 _When had she spoken?_ Narcissa wondered.

"You're next Bellatrix!" his words where in her head.

Her knees hit the floor and she crawled to Narcissa. Bitty's alligator tongue was trying to lick the blood from her face. He snarled and tried to lunge, but Bella held him back.

Between death and life, Naricssa looked up into eternity; the pain was her only darkness as she fell unconscious.

Bellatrix fought the torture - it only lasted a second (compared to her sister.)

Lord Voldemort had turned his rage on Lucius next, there was no pity in the mad laughter.

Slowly Bellatrix had carried her sister up to her bed, the sword forgotten. _The damn cup forgotten._ She healed her and watched and waited.

It was that night, she vowed, all that mattered was her sister and son. She'd fight yes - but not for him. Never him.


	9. PART IX: Shatter Me

 

> _"Shatter me!_ _  
> _
> 
> __Somebody make me feel alive_  
>  _
> 
> __And shatter me_ _
> 
> _If I break the glass then I'll have to fly_
> 
> _There's no one to catch me if I take a dive_
> 
> _I'm scared of changing_
> 
> _The days stay the same_
> 
> _The world is spinning but only in gray"_
> 
> _\- Lindsey Stirling ft. Lzzy Hale_

* * *

  _Her loyalty was gone._

_After the cup was stolen - from the vault (she'd waited - then she'd be gone.)_

_Except for the Gemini curse, the room looked much as she remembered it. She'd sifted through her things until she found her painting. She'd quickly left the bank to apparate back to Black Manor. She had little time -_

_She located the secret book she'd hidden years ago. 'Secrets of the Blackest Blood.'_

_She didn't have much time - the last battle was about to begin._

* * *

"What are you doing?" yelped sixteen year old Bella….

"Never you mind!"

"Are you doing blood magic?!" Her young self asked more curious than frightened.

"Yes-I'm saving us -he'll pay for what he did to Narcissa."

She looked into her younger self's eyes—she saw tears.

"It wasn't supposed to be this way" she whispered to herself -no this spell had never been about destroying Lord Voldemort. "But he's dammed us all."

She cut into her hand, more of her blood soaking through to the painting -as her lips mimicked the wordless magic spell. As the painting glowed -she took a flask from her robes, "a little something I found in the Department of Mysteries" she cooed.

She poured some of the shimmering liquid onto the painting and then drank the rest. She gasped, feeling dizzy as she fell to the floor -her painting beneath her.  
Her last thought was - I'm going to punish you -

* * *

_Bellatrix had fought ruthlessly - completely losing herself in the feeling of her madness._

_And when midnight struck, she'd seen Narcissa in the forest and watched as Harry Potter approached Voldemort. He'd die -she cackled._

_Then she'd kill -him._

_But it hadn't gone according to plan, none of it and Bellatrix had found herself in the Great Hall - dueling three young girls. She'd giggled when she'd noticed two - the mudblood and strange girl from Malfoy dungeon. She reveled in it - teasing them._

_Then she saw the crazy eyes of Molly Weasley - she'd know her anywhere._

_She would love killing her -_

_As the girls drew back, the redhead witch and the ebony darkness of Bellatrix Lestrange circled one another._

_Everything in the room seemed to fade as Bellatrix watched the fury in her opponent's eyes. She let out a manic giggle._

_"Not my daughter! You bitch!" the woman screamed….._

_And with that -everything went black…._

* * *

When Bellatrix opened her eyes -they felt heavy like lead. In her vision she saw the library of Black Manor -but she was taller then she should have been. The angle she was in was all wrong. She frowned -as she felt how strongly heavy her hair had become.

When had it been this thick, she touched it and her heart began to race-

She knew and she'd never bothered to de-charm her painting -so she could find Cissy.

Her scream only heard by the millions of books.

Bellatrix Lestrange was inside the painting.

_-FUCK!_

* * *

**fin or is it? ; )**


End file.
